Raven's Sister
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: When The Titans meet Raven's long lost Sister, they are suprised. But, the girl has a curse like Raven. Her curse is that she spreads Evil like a plague. When Starfire is first to fall to the plague, then Slade and Raven, will the Titans cease to exist?
1. Raven's Sister

The 'alert' sirens sounded all around the Titans' Tower

The 'alert' sirens sounded all around the Titans' Tower. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all met inside the Ops Room, and discussed it. "It's 4 in the morning!" Beast Boy whined, yawning. "It still doesn't stop people from committing crimes this early." Robin said.

Cyborg spoke up, looking at the monitor. "The distress signal's at an old abandoned Gas Station, downtown."

Robin said, "Ok Titans. Let's go see what the problem is."

They all quickly left the room to go to where the trouble was, and Beast Boy stayed back and yawned, until Raven pulled him forcefully towards the door.

They arrived at the Gas Station in their own ways. Raven levitating. Starfire flying. Robin on his R-Cycle. Cyborg in the T-Car. And Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl.

Robin walked inside first. The door was wide open. A short chubby mid-20's Hillbilly-looking man stood up, who was drinking a beer. "Hey, look, it's the Titans." He said, and sighed in relief as he took another drink. "Want some of this? Best in the city." He said, obviously drunk.

"Why was there a danger alert _here?_" Cyborg muttered.

"I am uncertain.. There seems to be no cause for distress..." Starfire replied.

Suddenly, a little girl that looked almost like Raven only younger, stood up from behind some cardboard boxes. "I called it in." the little girl said.

Robin asked, "Why? Who are you?"

The little girl pointed to Raven, and said, "I'm her sister."

Raven's eyes bugged out at those two words.

They had taken her back to the tower, to find some things out. Raven was doing most of the questions. "I never had a sister.." Raven said softly, still completely puzzled about this.

"Maybe not when you were actually _around._" She replied. "So, do we have the same Father?" Raven asked, sounding a bit bitter saying the word 'Father'.

"Yes, at least we did, before you defeated him." The little girl said.

Raven was left speechless for a moment, then spoke again. "I was cursed with being my Father's portal.. he would of cursed every child he had. What did he curse _you_ with?" she asked.

The little girl didn't respond.

Starfire was busy in her room, feeding Silkie, when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked politely, trying to feed Silkie but it being difficult.

"It's me." The little girl said. Starfire looked surprised, and sat down the 'baby' spoon on the high-chair for Silkie. She walked to the door, and pressed the button nearby to open it. The little girl was standing there, alone and looking up at her.

"Can I come in?" the little girl asked. Starfire replied, "Certainly, come in.."

The girl walked in and Starfire shut the door. "I needed someone to talk to.." the girl said.

"Ok.. why me? Should you not be talking to your Sister if you require some one to talk to?" Starfire asked, a bit confused.

"Well, Yeah.. but you just looked so nice, and friendly.. I'd like to talk to you better." The little girl replied, and smiled.

"Ok. What do you wish to talk about?" Starfire replied, smiling too.

"This.. thing. I do have a curse like Raven does.. or did. I'm a portal too, but to an even worse kind of Evil. Worse than Trigon." The little girl muttered. Starfire gasped, but then hesitated to talk realizing it may hurt the little girl's feelings to be fearful over it. "What is the Evil like..?" Starfire asked, in curiosity. They both sat down on her bed to talk.

"It's like a worm.. it's an Evil that controls people and makes them do horrible things, and eats up everything inside them until nothing is left but Evil.. and they can never be anything but Evil.. it happens to people I meet. That's why I didn't want to come here.." the little girl said.

Starfire smiled, and said, "Do not worry. We shall find a solution to the problem. We are friends of Raven, so we are friends of yours."

The little girl smiled too. Starfire held her hand, smiling.

Then, a huge black aura came out of the little girl's soul and flew into Starfire's.

Starfire's eyes flew open in shock, and so did the little girl's. Starfire immediately fell backwards and off the side of the bed, struggling and straining. The little girl looked back at her in shock and total agony, and shouted, "No! Not her!"

"Don't DO IT!!" the little girl screamed, covering her eyes, as Starfire went limp, gasping for air, then motionless.

The little girl whined with worry, as Starfire stood up slowly, and said, "So, you were saying?" as if she was normal. But the little girl looked at her once-green eyes. They were black, and had red circles around them. The girl trembled, and screamed in fright.

Robin woke up in the middle of night. A bad feeling about someone he cared about in trouble was keeping him up almost all night, and the little girl's scream completed it.

He got his staff, that was at his bedside, and rushed towards where he thought he heard it. Starfire's room. He burst in, and the little girl wasn't there. Instead, Starfire was there, feeding Silkie, in the dark. Lightning flashed through the nearby window, rain pouring down.

Robin turned on the room's light, and asked her, "Hey, Star, did you hear that scream?"

Starfire looked at Robin then. Her green eyes were and back to normal now, but barely reddish pink circles were still around her eyes. Robin asked, "What are those circles?"

She looked at him, and replied, "Nothing, Robin." She began feeding Silkie again, but Silkie was crying like crazy, like something was scaring him to death. Robin just stared at Silkie and Starfire in confusion, and backed out of the room. "Ok then. Goodnight." Then said softly. "Happy Shnorvlaks, Robin." She said. Then he went down the hall and back down the stairs to his room.

Then, she had an evil smile, a low deep voice came from her throat. "Finally, my first victim. And one that has so much power and so little weaknesses. _My Empire will reign once again."_

Silkie began crying like crazy again, and Starfire bent over with the spoon full of berries, looking normal, acting normal, and smiling normal. But the bellowing sadistic evil laugh that was coming out of her throat made it scary. _Very_ scary. "Buahahahahahahaha!!"

All the Titans woke up the next morning, and met in the 'Living Room'. Robin had been sitting around waiting for Starfire to come to the room, like she usually did.

"Hey guys, have you seen Star yet?" Robin asked. Cyborg said calmly, "Nope…"

"For about the 15th time.." he added, muttering.

Raven said, in a tone of carelessness, "Where's my _sister_?"

Nobody responded, and Raven continued to read her book. Robin told Beast Boy, who was playing a video game on the couch, "Hey, Beast Boy. Can you check Starfire's room to see if she's okay?"

Beast Boy sighed, and replied, "Sure, dude. But after this, no more asking, ok?"

He paused the game, stood up, and walked down the hall, mumbling. He got to the doorway of Starfire's room, and the door was wide open. He looked up, and his eyes bugged out. The outside wall to her room was gone. He waved his arms around, and starting whining nervously, running back down the hall.

He got to the doorway of the 'living room'. He said in a panicked rush, "Guys, we've got an emergency!"

Cyborg asked in surprise, "What?"

Beast Boy replied, "Uh, dude! Her wall's gone!" Cyborg asked, "So? She may be exercising. Robin does it on the punching bag all the time."

Beast Boy then growled in frustration, "Starfire's gone too!" he said.

Everyone eyed him then, especially Robin. Robin then stood up, and grabbed his nearby staff. He then lengthened it, and dashed past Beast Boy toward Starfire's room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven then followed.

Robin then got to the open doorway, and froze. His eyes bugged out and he gasped at the sight. He dashed into the middle of the room, and said, "Starfire?", looking out the huge gap in the wall. "Star?" he said again, looking under her bed and quickly in the closet. He looked back out at the water in the bay, and yelled loud, "STARFIRE!"

Nothing but his echo. The three others were at the doorway, looking at him. "We should go search for her." Robin said. "Let's go."

They all dashed back out the hallway to get outside.

The little girl was wandering the sidewalks in the city, and walked past some empty Basketball courts that were enclosed by fences. Nobody was playing, but a basketball remained in the middle of the court. She walked in the middle of the court, standing by it, and took out a Communicator. Raven's communicator. She then called up Starfire's communicator for the 7th time. "Come on.. pick up.. pick up.." she said softly. When it still didn't work, she tossed it on the ground and it broke. She then sat down right under the basketball hoop, and sighed. "I'm better off alone.." she muttered, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Then, over her head, she noticed something. It was Starfire, looking down at her through the hoop. The little girl gasped, and Starfire landed beside her, and held out her hand. "No.." Starfire suddenly whispered, then gagged. "Do...not.. trust...me! Please… Run… now!"

Her posture, and smile, and entire look was suggesting that she was friendly. But her black eyes and her muttering telling the little girl not to trust her said otherwise.

The little girl ran off, her eyes bugging out a bit. She kneeled down to put the communicator back together, and it worked. The flap reconnected to the main part of it. She immediately dialed for Robin, panting. But Starfire was behind her, approaching her, with a devilish smile. Then suddenly, it went away, with a now very scared and unwilling expression. Then she leaned forward, growling, with an evil smile again, and it stayed.

Robin picked up, in surprise seeing the little girl, and she said a huge mouthful. "Starfire's turned evil, like everyone else I meet! It's my curse! Please I'm telling you, don't come looking for me! I don't want anyone else to be-"

Then the transmission cut off, as on the screen, the black-eyed Starfire grabbed her from behind. Robin's eyes bugged out even more, and he began to act short of breath at what he saw.

"Cyborg, where was your Basketball tournament?" Robin said, in a rushed mouthful.

"East Ben Avenue. Downtown. Why?" Cyborg said, confused.

"No time to explain. That's where Starfire is, and she needs our help." Robin jumped on the R-Cycle in a hurry, and said loudly, "Titans, GO!"

The little girl was tied to the basketball goal. Starfire with black eyes was in front of her. Fire truck sirens filled the city atmosphere, and so did police sirens. An elevated highway was above the 2 basketball courts, in the distance, and cars were whooshing by up above.

A tall metal man, with one black eye, was kneeling down to the little girl. Slade.

"You did good, Starfire." Slade said to Starfire, who was nearby, in that same voice he always had. They both laughed, and then Starfire, but really not Starfire at all, replied, "You did too, _Slade_."

"Now, let's agree to never use these Mortal's names again. It's bothersome." A deep voice within Starfire bellowed. "I agree. It's really senseless to use them. It's almost like they made them up on their own." The deep voice in 'Slade' bellowed back.

"This girl I'm in. She's giving me a _lot_ of resistance. Luckily she knew an _evil_ mortal like the one you control. The _good_ ones always fight." The deep voice in Starfire said.

"But like _every Mortal_, they _always_ lose it in the end.." the deep voice in Slade muttered.

The little girl had her eyes wide open the whole time, and was shaking in fear. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you harm my friends? Everyone I meet?" the little girl whined.

Suddenly, both 'Starfire' and 'Slade' had their eyes return to their normal look. They both said at the same time, but now in Slade and Starfire's voices, "It's your curse." The red circles around both of their eyes went away, and now, Slade's real voice, but still not him at all said, "The 'Teen Titans' are coming. Act like we're in battle to fool them."

Starfire's voice replied back, "Good plan."

The little girl started trembling again, trying to get her arms loose from the chains.

They both jumped back on opposite sides of the court. Starfire in front of the little girl, acting like 'she' was protecting her, and Slade on the opposite side. The little girl was still straining trying to get out of the binding ropes, but with no luck.

The four Titans landed right in front of the possessed Starfire, not knowing she was actually the enemy now. Robin said out loud, "_Slade.._"

Slade then laughed, and yelled back louder than he usually did, "It's nice to see you Robin. The girl's coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

Robin then whispered to Starfire, "Star, watch over the girl for us. We'll distract him while you get her to safety."

Then Starfire said loudly, "Don't worry _Robin._ I've got us covered.", in a tone that sounded more like it belonged to her sister, Blackfire.

Beast Boy then looked back at her, and Cyborg did too, in surprise. "Did you just say Don't?" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg added, "And I've?"

Raven looked confused, but Robin gritted his teeth from a bad feeling of figuring something out. It's the little girl's curse, 'Evil'. And that night, Silkie was acting like it wasn't Starfire that was feeding it, but a total stranger.

But it was too late now. "I'll protect her. Don't worry. You go start butt-kicking him." Starfire said.

Cyborg then turned around, and said, "Yo, Star, what's with your language? You always said 'kick the butt' before, and now you're all human-sound."

Beast Boy then added, "Yeah, and now you sound like you have a European Accent. Not like there's anything wrong with th-"

Robin then turned around, and growled, "That's not her."

Beast Boy said loudly, "What? Robin, the bad guy's over on _that side_ of the court."

"Yeah, she's with us, man." Cyborg added.

Starfire then said loudly too, "Oh… am I?"

They all turned to face her, as Starfire emitted a huge blast that sent all 4 of them tumbling back across the court, in front of Slade's feet, steaming from the impact.

Slade bent down and looked at Robin. Slade's eye turned black, and he said, "Evil _always_ prevails, Robin."

Then, Robin looked up and saw Cinderblock towering over Slade, looking at him. But Cinderblock's stony eyes were black too.

Then, a black aura flew out of Cinderblock, and into Raven. Raven struggled, and Beast Boy saw it, now back to consciousness. He shrieked, and said, "Raven!"

Suddenly, Raven went limp, her eyes turned black, and red circles formed around them. She then stood up, and said in an evil tone, "Let's see the World now."

A black energy surrounded her, and in a flash of darkness, the World was changed. The towering skyscrapers in Jump City were on fire, large holes burning through them. Parts of them missing. The city in near-ruin. Chaos everywhere. Sirens. Deserted Ships, wrecked in the bay.

They looked where they were. In front of a giant Fortress, named "Evils' Reign." A sign nearby said "Leaders: Negato, Seiveka, Vexira"

The pictures of these 'leaders' were beneath the names. It was a picture of Slade, Starfire, and Raven.

The three Titans stared in shock. But, the little girl was still behind them. Now there were two little girls. Raven's 'sister'. And Raven, but a little girl.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking at the two little girls in surprise, but Robin's eyes never left that eerie picture of Starfire. Starfire, now some evil organization leader? His heart burned at the thought of it, even SEEING it hurt him badly. A fury built within him, and he yelled, "We're going to attack that fortress."

Cyborg then said loudly, "What? With no plan? Come on, man, we need some kind of plan to even get close to-"

Robin then yelled, interrupting, "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? THEY'VE POSSESSED OUR FRIENDS."

He growled, and put his hands to his forehead, frustrated.

Then, Cinderblock approached them from the trail and interrupted the conversation.

"We were expecting you." The stony creature said, in Cinderblock's deep voice. He then smashed the ground in front of them, buckling it, sending them flying back across the pavement.


	2. A World Under Evil

When Cinderblock smashed the ground, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, the little girl, and the little Raven all went flying back from

When Cinderblock smashed the ground, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, the little girl, and the little Raven all went flying back from the impact. Robin immediately got up, and got his staff nearby. He lunged at the stony creature, only to be smacked back to the ground. He got up, and Cinderblock laughed. "What did you to do to Starfire?!" Robin yelled.

"We didn't do anything to make her this way. I guess it was too much _evil_ for her to handle!" the stony creature bellowed, mockingly. Cyborg got up and blasted Cinderblock in the head, sending him backwards a bit. This time, Beast Boy let out a frustrated yell, and morphed into a T-Rex. He then rammed the stony creature, sending him back even more. The stony creature grunted, and said, "Very _good_. You're using your love for Starfire, Robin. And you two are using your care for your friends."

"But now.." he paused. "Now you're going to have to _face_ your friends."

Suddenly, Raven's black aura surrounded Cinderblock and he phased down through the ground. Raven rose up right in front of them, and knocked Beast Boy, now back to human form, with a black swipe.

Cyborg then began to say, cannon primed, "C'mon, Raven, I don't want to do this to you. You're still our fr-"

But he was interrupted, by a huge green blast sideswiping him. The two little girls were cowering together in fear behind the group, and screamed when Cyborg slid in front of them, on his side.

Robin looked over at Starfire, and said softly, "No.. Star.."

After Robin said that, the look in Starfire's eyes, for a split second, looked worried, confused, and frightened. Caring. Unwilling to hit him. Like the Starfire he knew. But then immediately turned back to Evil. Robin smirked a bit, and thought, "She's still in there…somewhere. I just need to get her out."

Suddenly, Starfire made a small bolt in her hand, but a super-charged one, gleaming with red fire. The little girl ran up behind Robin and grabbed the back of his waist, right as she fired the bolt. The impact was near the size of a nuclear bomb, and the green flash was large. Then the being in Starfire used her personality, apparently, and squealed, "We have done it! I got them!"

But in the middle of the blast, remained Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, the little girl, and the little Raven, all covered in a white aura. "Yeah, she got us alright." Cyborg said, bitterly, rubbing his metal side.

"I can't believe they'd turn on us." Beast Boy muttered, in the same bitter tone as Cyborg.

Robin said slowly, "It's not them, guys. It's something inside them."

Beast Boy said, "Huh?" and Cyborg yelled, "Come on man! They just tried to destroy us. Star just dropped a bomb on us bigger than Hiroshima! They obviously want us in graves now."

Robin yelled back, "They're still our friends! That sign didn't say the Leaders were Starfire and Raven! They were someone completely different!"

Cyborg said, now with a softer voice, "Yeah, so?"

"So it's something Evil INSIDE them, not them." Robin said loudly.

The little girl then spoke. "He's right. Starfire told me to run before whatever's in her captured me."

Then the little Raven spoke, "And I'm always left behind if Raven still wants a piece of her left, for any reason. So she's still in there. If Robin showed me anything when the World ended, it's that you can do the impossible if you believe!" she said loudly.

They both nodded, and Robin said determinedly, "Ok then. We to need to have a plan to get them back to us."

Cyborg then asked, "But how? They'll know our every move if they're inside our friends." Robin thought for a moment, and said aloud, "We need to capture Starfire somehow, then Raven will follow us..."

"What?" Cyborg replied.

"Listen. Star always had a habit of running after things when she shouldn't really be. Remember the chase with Red Star that worried us to death?" Robin replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded, and Robin continued, "And Tokyo proves we really love each other, and some part of her is still in there. I saw it in her eyes."

Robin continued, "Now, we need to get her to chase after us, find a warehouse or something we can catch her in. I'll handle it from there."

Beast Boy then said aloud, "What? Are you going to try to smooch her back to normal?"

Robin hesitated, and then Cyborg said, grinning, "Well what if she bites your lips off?" The two little girls behind Robin giggled. Robin then said, "Then it happens. But it's worth a shot."

Cyborg replied, "Alright then, it's your _plan_." Robin then muttered, thoughtfully, "But what do we use to get her to chase us…?"

Beast Boy said, "Just don't use me. Knowing Star, even if I turn into a Cheetah she might get close enough to murd-"

Cyborg gave him a quick glare, and Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence noticing Robin was beginning to get upset.

Then suddenly, Robin got an idea. The green fog was still around them. And the Seiveka person in Starfire thought she destroyed them. And if he knew Starfire well enough, something missing off _her_ would get her chasing them.

"Alright, I've got it. Here's the plan." said Robin.

After a few minutes discussing the plan, Cyborg said, "What? You want me to—What?! This sounds more like some erotic daydream you've had than a plan!"

Beast Boy then said, "So, the plan is… Cyborg's going to throw me towards her, and with me an octopus, I'm going to steal her skirt, and get it back to you?"

"What kind of plan is that?" Cyborg said loudly. "We don't even know if she likes skirts anymore. We could steal it and then later she gets some assassin boots or something with built-in knives."

Beast Boy then added, "Then she could burn _AND _stab us to death!"

Robin then acted defeated, but the little girl stepped forward. "Your responses are even more ridiculous than his plan! Try it!"

Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy, "She's got a point."

They both looked at each other, and Beast Boy shrugged. Cyborg then said, "Ok. Let's do it."

Seiveka was posing outside the thick dust from the aftermath of the blast using Starfire's personality still, and saying, "Yes! I got them wondrously good!"

The deep voice inside Cinderblock laughed, as the being in Starfire continued to rant with her personality. "It looks like Seiveka is having _fun_ in that body. Too much fun." It bellowed. "Glorious! Magnificent! Intriguingly.." Seiveka began, using Starfire's voice. Suddenly she smiled evilly, finished her sentence, "Disastrous.." she muttered, bellowing the deep voice now.

The deep voice inside Raven replied, "Seiveka is having fun belittling that mortal with her own personality. Belittling is one of Seiveka's greatest skills."

The deep voice in Cinderblock asked, "But what of the mortal girl's interference? What if Seiveka can't be trusted with her presence?"

The deep voiced Raven answered, "Their resistance shall come to pass. Our reign is inevitable. They will do nothing worth attention. No mortal can defeat us."

She then turned to him. "And don't ever throw accusations of untrustworthiness towards Seiveka again, or I'll have _your head_."

Cinderblock and Raven both looked back at Starfire's body. But then Raven looked down below and spotted a shadow in the green mist. It was right in line with Starfire's body though, so she figured it was just her shadow.

The Titans still concealed by the green mist around them were hearing that whole conversation. Robin muttered, in his usual determined tone of voice, "Beast Boy, are you ready?"

Beast Boy said, right under Starfire, "Suction cups away!" He morphed into a green octopus, and Cyborg dashed forward and grabbed 6 of the Octopus arms. He spun Beast Boy around, and let go. Beast Boy got on target, caught Starfire's body in surprise, and slid the skirt down and off her legs. He then fell back down, back to human form, and started dashing towards Robin. Beast Boy said loudly, "I got it!"

Starfire's voice, and apparently "Seiveka" was still using Starfire's personality, exclaimed, "How dare you?! Come back here, fool!"

Beast Boy handed Robin the skirt and kept on running away. Robin said, "Alright, Titans. Let's move!"

They all started dashing towards a nearby subway entrance. Starfire was quickly flying down, and flew right into the entrance after them.

"Seiveka!" Raven yelled. Cinderblock then bellowed, "I told you." Raven growled, and took off after them.

A nearby grid-patterned security gate was the perfect spot. Beast Boy tossed Cyborg a rope, then turned into a green gorilla. Robin said, "Cyborg, Now!", holding up the skirt taunting Starfire like a red cloth would taunt a bull.

Cyborg blasted the top of the entrance, which caved in, trapping her, right as Starfire darted towards Robin. He dodged her charge, and Beast Boy slammed her against the nearby metal security door. Cyborg then took a rope, and constrained Starfire's arms behind her back. Beast Boy then carefully tied a rope around her feet and thighs, as she repeatedly tried to kick at Robin's arm and fire eyebeams at Cyborg, which only hit the roof above them. "You shall pay for your insolence!" she yelled.

Cyborg then took some sort of metallic goggles made from scrap metal, and put them over Starfire's eyes to prevent any more eye lasers.

Her body gave up the fight, tired and restless.

Then the deep voice suddenly bellowed, "Great, you've captured me. But now you're doomed. The entire organization will be after you fools. And as for you, mortal boy." The being inside Starfire said, at the end staring down Robin.

"The 'Star' you knew is gone now. I'm the one in control. And you can't change that."

Robin asked softly, "I'm not the one in control?"

The deep voice snickered. Robin leaned in, and took off the glasses, and the scared and confused look returned on Starfire's face. And then she started panting softly. "I'm sorry. You're wrong." Robin said, smirking. He then kissed her, and Starfire gently went from tense to relaxed. She closed her eyes calmly, as Robin stayed in with the lip lock.

Cyborg and Beast Boy backed up towards the caved in entrance and hastily turned around.

Beast Boy started whistling.

"I bet he won't have lips after they're done." Beast Boy joked.

"He won't have _just_ his lips after they're done." Cyborg muttered, grinning.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"He'll have hers too." Cyborg said, grinning wider.

Beast Boy chuckled, and said, "Yeah right."

Beast Boy said a bit louder, "Wait what?" Then he calmed down and said, "So you're saying he'll have 2 pairs of lips? Or two mouths?"

Cyborg sighed, and then they heard the kiss stop, and turned around.

"Robin.." Starfire said softly. They both hugged.

Cyborg turned around swiftly, and froze. Beast Boy turned then his eyes bugged out, "Dude, who's going to kiss her?!"

They all turned quickly, and there was Raven, who had phased through the entrance, black swipe at ready.

Starfire quickly got her skirt from Robin and put it back on.

Raven then bellowed, "You may of gotten your precious mortal girl back, but you shall not defeat ME!!"

Robin said in a hurry, "Titans, run!"

Starfire then turned around, and easily bent a hole in the metal bars of the door. The Titans all retreated though, Beast Boy last, making a nervous whine on the way out.

Raven floated downward, and with ease, enveloped the door in her black energy, and pushed it like a rocket off the wall and into a nearby circle pillar in the subway, causing the entire floor to ripple.

The other four Titans hurried around the corner, and she saw it, and approached the corner.

It was a dead end. Starfire gasped as the others looked around.

Cyborg asked, "What do we do?"

Starfire said, "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked at him in shock, and then said loudly, "No, I'm not kissing her!"

Starfire then whispered, "No, make her _laugh_."

Starfire then pushed him forward, and said, "Go on, friend! We shall have faith in you! Make the joke good!"

Cyborg turned his head and muttered "We're doomed." He then turned back, and grinned nervously as Beast Boy glared back at him.

Beast Boy then said, piping up a bit, "Alright. I have a laugher."

He walked up to her as she rounded the corner, but with his eyes closed, said, "Hey Raven. Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" she replied, smirking. Right as Beast Boy was about to continue with the joke, she interrupted him, saying, "Oh, I know. A wall."

"Huh?" Beast Boy sounded, in surprise.

Raven immediately smacked him with her black energy, sending him flying back to the wall between Cyborg and Starfire and then dropping to the ground. "I was right. We're doomed." Cyborg muttered.

Then the little sister of Raven ran through the station, and shouted, "Trigon's coming, hide!"

Suddenly, fear grew in Raven's eyes. Seeing that, Robin tackled her as she was distracted. The little girl Raven then scurried over, put her hand on Raven's forehead, and phased into her forehead.

Raven then stood up immediately, and then looked around. "What happened?" she asked.

Beast Boy, now standing up, exclaimed, "Wait, Trigon?! Now we're definitely doomed! Hey, does someone have the Ring of A-something?"

The little sister shrugged, and said, "I thought it would help if I made that up to distract her. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Robin kneeled down, and said, "Of course not."

The sweet moment was short-lived, as the same black entity that had entered Starfire and Raven before came out of them, causing them to moan in agony.

They then both flew into Cyborg and Beast Boy, causing them to gag and groan.

The little girl yelled, Starfire and Raven now fine, "No, no! RUN!"

She then took off towards the other entrance, the others close behind. Robin then Starfire followed close behind, as Beast Boy stood up, black eyes, and so did Cyborg, only with his human eye black only.

Now outside and all of them airborne, Starfire asked, "What must we do?"

Robin replied, being carried by her, "There's nothing we can do for them now. We need to hide somewhere."

Raven, levitated with her little sister, then said, "Look, over there.", pointing down.

There was a teenage boy down below them near a Fortress-shaped building, with a blue roof. The boy had blue hair and blue eyes, and was yelling up to them.

"Come, come! I offer safety! Escape Evil's reign! Hurry! It's the only way!" he yelled up in the air to them.

They all levitated down to the building. It was small, and underneath a battered bridge over the river. It was also right behind a huge skyscraper with a series of holes in it. The nearby docks were littered with pollution and ashes from explosions. A sign read "Evil's Reign ends here at The People's Fort.", next to a battered stop sign, with street signs that read '24th Street' and 'Dewey Street'.

He all shook their hands in a rush, saying quickly, "My name is William. If you need to take shelter, go in there. Go, go, go."

He then hurried them inside and shut the door. There was a caved in area that looked like what remained of an assembly line near them. Robin asked the boy, "What happened there?"

He looked sad, and said, "That's where my own workers killed my girlfriend."

Robin looked at him with sympathy, and so did Starfire.

"That's the worst a Hero can ever fear for." Robin said, sympathetic.

"Well, I'm no hero, but apparently I was a threat. Even though she really wasn't." he replied staring off at the collapsed area. He then quickly looked away and said, "Well, this is my creation. It was the "Stronghold Project". Meant to fend off Evil's forces. Outside there are 20 giant ray guns, all of which that can take out anything coming my way with high-volt beams."

Raven then muttered, "They didn't work too well inside."

The boy then replied, turning around, "That's because my own crew turned against me saying resistance was pointless when they couldn't take living in a steel fort anymore."

"Even though that's all they had left to live for." He muttered.

Robin thought, "I can't even imagine how this guy feels right now."

Raven muttered, "My… evil creator… told me that 'resistance was pointless'… well, more like me resisting my fate as the 'Gem' was hurting my friends. But it wasn't. He was hurting them through me, and I stopped him. Resisting isn't pointless when you have a good reason to."

"I'm surprised I'm even standing up to evil right now then. My good cause to fight them was protecting _her_. She told me I should of watched out for my crew turning against me. But they told me they were loyal. I guess words come easy though." He replied, depressed.

They all followed him down a small corridor, and to a steel room.

"There are five cots laid about on the floor. Make yourselves comfortable, please. Whenever you want to leave, you can leave. If you return, I'll let you back in and take care of anything following you."

The 3 others packed into the room, and Robin left William face to face.

"Thank you for taking us in… I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Robin said.

William said, smirking, "No problem, and thanks for feeling sorry for me. I see you have a girlfriend of your own, so you know how it is to fear for the life of a girl you love."

Robin then replied, "Yeah, I do.", looking over at Starfire.

"All the time." He added.

"She's a beauty. Just make sure you're overprotective. VERY overprotective. It always pays off when battling evil. Trust me." He said, smirking.

Robin said, "Well, we're all really exhausted, so we need our rest now. There's no telling what tomorrow will bring."

William looked in the room at the 3 girls, and back to him nodded. "Rest all you need." He said, smiling.

He then walked off, and Robin laid down on the remaining fifth cot, closing the tightly sealed metal door.

Starfire, who was near him lying on a cot, reached out and held his hand. He smiled and so did she, and he was left wondering what to do next.

"We'll get through this, Star. I know we will." He muttered to her.

She nodded slightly, as she drifted into sleep.

Robin then closed his eyes, whispering very softly.

"We will… we all will.."

--

In the Fort's control room, the boy William sat down. He checked the status on the Ray guns. He then noticed a sensor was beeping, and pushed the roll-wheel office chair towards the box with the beeping sensor.

"Unknown Energy Source?" he muttered, looking up the details on a nearby screen.

"It's in Cabin 6." He said, eyes a bit bugged out. "That's where those 4 are staying…"

He then got the system to determine the type of energy it was.

"Plasma? I run my guns off plasma coils…" he muttered, interested.

He did an in-depth scan, and he found the source.

He looked in total surprise, and shock. He squinted at the screen, and blinked.

"It can't be…" he said, in disbelief. "That's the plasma source?"

"Her?"


	3. The Last Stand at Stronghold

Robin woke up first, apparently it was morning

Robin woke up first, apparently it was morning. He sat up, and looked over at Starfire. She was gone. His heart raced.

Raven was still sleeping though, and so was the little girl. He opened the door, and rushed into the large corridor. He then turned right into an open door, and there she was.

She was fine, drinking something from a small coffee cup, and watching a small TV nearby. The table she was sitting at was very small, and was by an indoor window facing the huge abandoned assembly line. He stood at the doorway, looking around the room. The space next to her looked like a normal kitchen, but the counters were on all 3 sides of the small room. It included a clean sink, white wooden cabinets, and white marble countertops. The TV was a small white one, but it had to be to fit between the small height between the cabinets and the countertop.

He opened one of the cabinets' doors, and looked inside. A box of Cornflakes, and a clean bowl with a clean spoon in it on the top shelf inside, and a white flat rectangular plate on the bottom shelf.

He got out the cornflakes and the cereal bowl and spoon, and sat it down on the counter. The clunk of the bowl hitting the counter made Starfire twirl around in surprise in her chair, which surprised Robin with her sudden movement.

"Oh, Robin." She said, smiling.

"Uh, hey." Robin said, setting down the bowl and corn flakes for the moment. He walked over and sat down beside her in the nearby chair, her looking at him on the way sitting down.

"So, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"Actually.. Robin.." she began, looking off out the indoor window, "I am worried for our friends. What if they become the new leaders?". She frowned, and he did too for a second. He then put on a smile, and looked at her, taking her hand in his.

"They won't, Star. We won't let them." He said.

They both smiled, and then William walked into the open doorway. "Making yourselves comfortable?" he asked, smirking.

Robin and Starfire then turned to face him, and Robin replied, "Yeah, we are."

"Good." William said, starting towards them. "You're just normal civilians, right?" he inquired.

Raven was now at the open doorway, and stood behind him. "Do normal civilians fly?" she said.

"Well, I'm a firm believer anything is possible." He responded, now looking at her. He then turned back, looking at Starfire for a moment, thoughtful.

"Anything…" he muttered, looking at her still.

Robin stood, and said, now in a serious tone, "What's going on? Why are you looking at her like that?"

"With your permission, I'd like to run some… completely safe tests… on her." The boy William said, still looking at her.

"What?" Robin asked, louder now.

Starfire then stood up, looking at him, "But what will it hurt? He says the tests are safe, and we have do not have a cause to not trust him," she said.

"Not yet…" Raven muttered, still behind William.

Robin looked right at Starfire, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and they both looked at William. Starfire's expression showed trust and willingness.

Robin's expression showed uncertainty, and also, determination. "If he hurts her, he will never get away with it." He thought.

--

With Raven and Robin watching in a nearby window, Raven's hood down showing her purple hair, and Robin wide-eyed and on the watch.

William had a clipboard, and Starfire was laying flat on her back.

"I'm going to run you through this machine, and it's just going to scan you with a red light. It'll take about 15 seconds, then you'll go backwards for a second scan. The second scan will make sure everything in the first one was accurate, for about 15 seconds. Then you will be back out here, and all is fine. Got it?" William said, explaining it all. She simply nodded, and he wrote something on the clipboard with a ballpoint pen.

"Okay then, starting," he said, his finger over a green button on a nearby panel, "… now."

He pressed it, and she went in, it scanning.

He then walked over to another nearby monitor, with a keyboard.

He then pulled up the scan status, and started muttering again.

"Solar input… normal…" he muttered, looking at the temperature going into Starfire's body.

"Solar output…" he began, but stopped mid-sentence. The scanner started getting high levels of solar energy. Plasma.

It began beeping, and he quickly walked over to the other monitor, checking its screen.

"Radiation… radiation where?!" he said, getting a bit louder.

"From her?!" he said loudly, in shock.

"Crap, that can mess up the machine!" he yelled loudly, catching Robin and Raven's attention.

As Starfire came back in reverse for the 2nd scan, William began beating buttons saying loudly over and over, "Abort! Abort! ABORT!"

Robin banged his fist on the slightly soundproof glass, in curiosity, saying, "What's going on?!"

Suddenly, sparks flew out of the machine, and the power went out in the entire complex. The lights behind Raven and Robin in the hall went out, and William began screaming in panic.

"ABORT! ABORT NOW! YOU STUPID MACHINE! ABORT!!" he yelled.

Robin then began banging on it louder, and yelled, "STARFIRE!"

Robin then backed up, and said, "Raven, blow the glass!"

Raven then quickly blew the glass window towards the room, but immediately a large-scale wind from the room blew it back to them. Robin ducked it, and it swooped over Raven, landing on the tile floor behind her and sliding towards the other wall behind them.

Robin hurdled over the bottom part of the wall, which was below the glass, small particles of rock blowing past him on the floor.

William, was slumped down on the machine, as winds pushed out of the machine like a hurricane. Robin stood, walking towards the wind.

"What did you DO?!" Robin yelled to William.

"I couldn't abort it… I couldn't stop it…" William muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Get your girlfriend out of here, get your friends out of here, now! It's about to blow!!" William yelled, waving his arm and facing Robin.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Robin yelled back, now yelling to voice over the sound of the high winds.

"Leave me! I'm choosing this!" William yelled.

"I'm going down with my fortress…" William yelled, dramatic sadness filling his voice during the sentence.

Robin struggled to get to the machine, and then pulled an unconscious Starfire out. He carried her back towards the window, and William lifted his head, checking the monitor, now with the power going in and out.

"My defenses are down! Go out the back through the assembly line! It's the only way you'll get out of here!" William said.

"Thank you!" Robin replied.

"Remember what I said man. Be VERY overprotective!" William shouted, smirking, now starting to run out of breath.

"I will." Robin said.

Robin smiled briefly, then William said, "Go! Now!"

Robin got himself and Starfire back over with Raven, as her little sister had woken up and arrived behind her.

"We've got to get out of here, it's going to explode. We need to go through the assembly line to get out of here, let's go!" Robin yelled to Raven over the loud sounds.

They all rushed down the hall, and opened the large door to the destroyed assembly line machinery. They got out the back, and continued down a grassy alleyway underneath the freeway that intersected the bridge.

William, out of breath, hurried to the front gate. His mouth was hanging open for air. As he opened it, Slade and Cinderblock were waiting there.

Slade kicked him in the jaw, sending him back down the hall and up against a wall.

"You knew this day would come, William. Jennifer was the first to perish in your fight against us. Now you're unprotected by your Stronghold. Unmanned, unarmed, and unable to go on against us. We win, William, because now we'll get the Core of Evil that you worked so long and so hard to keep from us. Now those Teens will be stuck here forever, all because _you failed._" Slade, or rather, Negato, said in his deep voice.

William held a remote behind his back, and told the possessed Slade face to face.

"You know, Jen always wanted me to try using her trademark that she always used during her time at the shooting range." He said, smirking.

"Well, I think I'll finally give her what she wants."

"So, what are your final words before I kill you and take the Core, mortal?" Negato bellowed, snickering with Cinderblock.

William held up the remote, and Slade's one eye widened.

"Ka-boom." He said, clicking the remote.

The fort exploded, sending the bridge down on top of it, then a huge white light came from the center of the fort, spiraling.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and the little girl all got far enough away from the explosion, and then looked as the wave of light came towards them. But the little girl turned away, and smiled.

The white washed over them, and were they stood before, was a court.

An empty basketball court.

--

All 5 of the Titans, and the little girl, were now on the roof of the Titans' Tower, staring off at the sunset.

Robin said, smiling. "All in a day's work."

Raven muttered, "So, what happened to William?"

Starfire, standing beside Robin, replied, "We may not ever know."

Robin said, "Actually… I think William was just an example."

"An example of how much a person can lose in their life standing up to evil, but still carry on fighting them because it's for the right thing to do." He said.

Beast Boy, nearby with Cyborg, said, "Hey, why does everything we ever do end up with a 'moral of the story'?"

He looked at Cyborg, "Did you notice that?" He then turned to look at Raven. "I mean, we're practically saluting policemen and all those people right now."

"Raven?" he asked.

Nobody said anything, and everyone then walked back towards the stairs leading down to the inside, Beast Boy standing behind.

Beast Boy ran after them, arms up in the air.

"Hey, I'm just saying! Wait up!"


End file.
